


Falling

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, percicoau, percicofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico meet at a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> A short story of them meeting at a grocery store.

Percy tried to grab the ladder railing before falling to the floor, restocking the shelves was harder than he thought. “Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked. Percy looked around and saw a boy about his age with dark hair and a black tee-shirt. 

“Uh, y-yeah, um… I’m fine.” He stood up, ignoring the slight pain in his right hip. “I’m Percy,” he said and stuck his hand out. “I’m Nico, nice to meet you.” Nico’s skin was cold, like he was just in the frozen food aisle. Or it could have just been Percy’s body heating up from the embarrassment of falling in front of such an attractive customer. 

“Can I help you with something? I’m new to this job, but I can still help” Percy rambled. Nico seemed to have a small smile on his lips. “Um, I need some canned food for my apartment, I just moved in.” Percy nodded, he had just moved in on his own as well. 

“But since we’re currently in the canned food aisle, I think I can manage.” Percy was a little let down by that. Nico didn’t need him. “However,” Nico started, feeling Percy up with hope again. “I do need something to do on Saturday night.” 

Percy smiled, “great. Can I get your number?” Nico gave Percy his number, and Percy gave Nico his. “I’ll call you,” Percy said, staring into Nico’s brown eyes. He loved how they were almost black, but not quite. “Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” Percy smiled at him again before getting back to work.


End file.
